


What ever happened to a simple hello?

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Height Differences, If you read between the lines, Slight Pairings, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: Some introductions can be downright unexpected.
Relationships: Kíli/Tauriel, Thorin’s Company/ Original Female Character, Thorin’s Company/Reader
Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/654110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	What ever happened to a simple hello?

What ever happened to a simple hello?

It wasn't really anything you’d thought about…well at least not until everyone in the company (Bilbo excluded) got captured by the oh-so-friendly elves of the ‘great woodland realm’ as the bossy blonde one kept calling it.

So anyway…hello.

Five letters, if you felt like it maybe ‘good day’ or ‘how do you do?’ but really just springing out of nowhere weapons at the ready.

I mean they might, might have saved one or two of the company from giant creepy crawlies but lets be honest Dwalin had it under control - you would have said Thorin had it under control but at the time he was too busy staring daggers at the elves, which lets face it wasn't ever going to do anything but be unproductive.

Still…

Such a simple, friendly greeting. A greeting used by humans like yourself everyday, normally accompanied by a smile or a wave or a hug. Hobbits are quite similar in that regard – unless they’re avoiding troublesome relatives of course!

A typical dwarvish greeting is normally a full-bodied ‘at your service’ with their name and a flourish…or a forceful, brain joggling head-butt for close friends and family.

And you’d have been forgiven for having thought that meetings dwarves and elves were always hostile, it certainly was an uncomfortable affair when the company entered Rivendell and that feeling remained for the entire stay, hovering over the situation like a little grey rain cloud.

But sometimes, it could be downright unexpected.

As demonstrated by Kili who upon sight of the red haired she-elf decided to play it cool, puffing up like a peacock hoping for a snack.

“Esse sí!” came the angry voice of the blonde one – he must be royalty you think as he glowers at everything, Thorin always has that look about him.

“What!?!” came the unified cry of befuddlement from the company – even though you’re sure one or two of them speak elvish.

“My prince asked you for your names!” repeated the red head, standing in front of Kili. Not looking at him, no…elves never make eye contact – with those of the dwarvish kind anyway.

Thorin was ready for a fight, all bristled up like an angry hedge-pig. Balin was ready for a drink, knowing how long it would take to calm Thorin down. Kili on the other hand…Kili stood tall, brushed the hair and spider guts from his eyes and said “He’s Hattie,” pointing at Bofur “that's Battie,” pointing at Bifur “and this is Blondie.” clapping his brother on the shoulder, totally ignoring the eye roll from Fili.

“And you?”

“You can call me yours.”

Smooth Kili, smooth you think. It didn't help and the elves marched you all through the forest into the prisons of the Mirkwood King…at least there weren’t spiders in the cells.

So here you are sitting in your cell contemplating the differences between elves, men, free-folk and love struck Kilis’. All the while praying that Thorin does a better job with the elven King…or you might be here a while.

~

As with all my stories you can read them part-by-part or as one collection [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490656?view_full_work=true)

**Author's Note:**

> (Think I got the Elvish almost right – it's been a while!)


End file.
